Untitled
by Jaylia
Summary: Jealousy, Belief, Hate and Love... these are the things that make up a thing called Life... *Xellos/Filia Valgarv/Sylphiel* Chapter 12 is up!
1. Chapter 1 - Prolouge

untitledprologue "Mosquitoes are bad this time of the summer." A girl commented to a friend, as she stood behind a counter at Fii-chan's Vase and Mace shop, adding up a customer's items. 

"Agreed! I'm saving money to get an air conditioner in the shop. It's too hot to be here working all day." The girl next to her answered, while sorting through a few vases. 

They both looked around the age of twenty-four and five foot four. While one had knee-length blond hair, long bangs and blue eyes, the other had back-length bluish black hair, short bangs and green eyes. 

"Filia-onee-san? A customer over there needs some help." A red fox by the name of Jirras called to the blond haired one. 

"OK…" The blond girl, Filia walked off to attend to the customer. 

"Jirras-san. Can you give me some give help here, please?" The dark haired asked. 

"Sure Sylphiel-san." He picked up a vase, that a lady was buying, wrapped it carefully and placed it in a bag. 

"Have a nice day!" Sylphiel and Jirras said politely. The lady gave a slight smile and walked off. 

"Is this hand made?" An elderly lady asked Filia. 

"Yes it is." Filia nodded. It was a purple colored vase, with a very detailed gold dragon on the front. It took Filia a few weeks to do it, and she was very proud with the way it turned out. 

"Hmm amateur job, I'd say." The lady said rudely. Filia blushed and bit her lip. 

"I guess I'll take this one." It was a crème colored vase, done over by Filia. Painted on it was a gold dragon and a black dragon, their tails entwined in the middle. 

"Alright. Take it to the desk up there and Sylphiel will add it up for you." Filia said politely. She sighed inwardly. 

Filia and Sylphiel were very busy the whole day through. It was always liked that before they closed for the weekends.   


"This week went better then usual." Sylphiel commented. 

"Yes, it did… Now I got enough to go on vacation like Val keeps telling me I need to do." Filia took a sip of her tea. 

"If you want, I can watch your shop for the weekend. It's no problem." Sylphiel offered. 

"Really?" Filia looked over at Sylphiel, who nodded. 

"Oh great! Val should be here, by Monday, from his training trip, and should be able to help you. Of course Jirras and Gravos are here also." Filia said. Sylphiel smiled. 

"Filia-san. It'll be fine. I can handle it." Filia sighed. 

"I guess I am tense. Thanks a lot, Sylphiel." Filia smiled at her friend, and went upstairs to get packed. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Fortunes and Vacations

fortunesandvacations It surprised Filia how many people wanted to get their fortunes told. Disguised as a fortuneteller, Filia told people's fortune. From fortune telling to romance readings.

'I'm supposed to be on vacation.' She sighed silently. How did she know there was going to be a carnival at the place she was at?

She flipped a few cards, expertly. It wasn't the usual way she told fortunes, but it worked for the people. She lifted a card up.

"You are to make a big decision. You don't know which to choose." Filia said, her voice deeper then usual. She pointed to a place of the card.

"This sign here… Higeki… Tragedy. The wrong decision could cost you your life or someone very close to you, theirs." She moved on to a different card.

"Ten'un... Destiny There is a guy in your life, that is your absolute enemy. Even though you absolutely despise him, you sort of admire him too. Your destined to be with him, but it's your choice that you will have to make." Filia placed down her card.

"I think I know what choice your talking about. Arigato!" The girl said. She stood up, gave Filia a little bow and walked out.

Filia walked to the edge of the tent she was in. Seeing no one around, she puts out a 'be back in thirty-minutes' sign, and slipped the robe off she had over her clothes, and walked out.

"Make your own clay souvenir... Sounds like fun." Filia walked into the tent, taking a bucket of clay and sat down.

She hummed softly to herself, as she made a figure. She started out Gourry, with Lina on his shoulder; Amelia peeking from behind Gourry, blowing a kiss and Zelgadis with his arms folded standing up next to Amelia. She added herself with her mace, with chibi-sized Val and Sylphiel sitting on each of her shoulders. She looked at the whole group, knowing something was missing... she didn't know what though. After it hardened, She added her signature to the bottom of it.

"Wow that's good." A deep voice next to her said.

Filia looked up, seeing a blond haired man looking at her clay souvenir.

"Thank you." She said softly. He was really handsome, about 6'4 with short blond hair and deep blue eyes. He definitely was human. She didn't sense any power on him, and figured he was a normal human.

She looked over at his figure; it wasn't all that good, she couldn't figure out what to say to him. He noticed her glance and chuckled.

"Yes, I know. I'm not to good at these things." He said motioning to his figure.

Filia laughed a little, taking her mind off her clay figure. A few minutes later, they walked out of the tent.

"You want to walk around?" He asked her, to which she nodded.

They got on a few rides, and he won a big panda bear for her.

"Wow! Thank you." Filia said with a smile, as he handed the panda to her. She hasn't had this much fun her in her life.

She decided Sylphiel and Valgarv were right about the vacation. She took a peek at what looked like a regular watch to humans, but was a space she had in the astral plane.

"Oh no! I was supposed to be back in thirty-minutes." She exclaimed.

The man she met, Hito Isagiyoi, was a bit confused what she was saying.

"I'm running the fortune telling tent. I was supposed to be back ten minutes ago." Filia explained, as they started walking.

"Ah, so you're a fortune teller? Can you really tell fortunes?" Hito asked jokingly.

"Sure... I'm not an expert though." Filia answered. "Why don't you have your fortune told, Hito-san?"

"Sure." Hito answered.

After Filia set up her tent again, she set out her cards in a stack. She flipped a few cards, then laid two of them out on the table. She pointed on of them.

"Shiawase… Good fortune is in the near future for you." She said. Her voice was very serious and deep.

"Hmm… Sounds good." Hito laughed.

"Kiun... Opportunity…" Filia looked at the card and blinked.

'This hasn't happened before…' She thought. She tried concentrating on the card more. Her mind drew a blank.

"Filia… Filia, you alright?" Hito asked worriedly. Her face was pale, and she looked like she was going to pass out.

"I'm fine… Yeah, just fi…" She slumped forward in her chair, her head hitting the desk.

"Hey! Filia!" Hito rushed over to her, immediately checking her pulse.

Meanwhile, elsewhere…

"Have it! You deserve it! A good vacation and you should be back to your regular self!" A blond female waved a cigarette at a man standing before her.

"Er… Juuo- Sama..."The man said, sweatdropping.

"Ooh! Look at this one! The famous Tokyo beaches! Sounds nice! And I bet they have lots of human girls for you to hang around." The lady raised an eyebrow, ignoring his comment.

"Oooh! Look at this one, Xellos! Hot springs, a beach, indoor and outdoor pool, and room service! And they should be having a carnival around this time!"

The beastmaster continued to 'Oooh and Aaah' over the vacation pamphlets, while the man, who looked about in his early/mid twenties, stood there scratching his head.

"Ahem! Juuo-sama, if you like them so much why don't you go?" The man asked, trying again.

"Well because I have worked to do…" The lady said, looking up. "Besides… I SAID FOR YOU TO GO!" Juuo-sama glared at her servant.

"Uh, yes ma'am!" Xellos saluted, immediately deciding to go on the vacation.

Author's note: Yes yes I know it's short *sighs* My next chapter should be up late this week or early next week.   



	3. Chapter 3 - Meetings and Competition

meetings "Ah… It's sunny... birds chirping and everything. Blech." Xellos looked around the resort he was at. It was pretty nice… for everybody but mazoku. He looked over noticing the carnival. 

"I guess I'll check it out later." He said. He picked up his bag and walked toward the entrance of the resort. 

He seemed like a regular human guy, ready for a vacation. He was dressed in a purple shirt, with some loud palm tree print, halfway shorts and some sandals. His purple hair was tied back on a small rubber band. 

"I came to check in." Xellos said smoothly, walking up to the front desk. 

The redhead at the front desk looked up, hearts immediately appeared in her eyes. 

"N-n-name please?" She stuttered. 'Ah what a hottie!' She thought silently. 

Xellos saw this and gave her a grin. "Xellos Metallium." 

"S-s-sign here." She said. She watched as he took out a purple pen that said 'Property of X. Metallium' and wrote his name neatly on the dotted line. 

"Room one th-thirty-four." She said. 

"Thanks." Xellos said. He stood there for a while, before clearing his throat. 

"Is something wrong?" She asked. 

"I need my key." He answered. 

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, handing him a key. 

"Thank you. See ya." He turned around and walked off, with a small wave of his hand. She leaned on the railing in front of her and watched him walk off. 

"Wait! Xellos-san!" She jumped up and rushed after him. She approached him like a shy schoolgirl. 

"Um… If you need someone to show you around, just ask for me, Rika. I get off in fifteen minutes. That is, Uh, if you, Uh, what to." She held her hands behind her back, wringing her fingers. 

"Sure. Sounds good." Xellos said. "See you in fifteen minutes?" He asked. 

"Right!" Rika gave a nod of her head, along with a big smile.   


"Over there are a few roller-coasters, and they are pretty wild." Rika explained to Xellos. They look pretty scary, but I wouldn't mind going on with a partner." 

"Seems like fun. Maybe we can do that later." Xellos suggested. 

Before Rika could answer, a blond man walked over to them and handed them a flyer. 

"Come get your fortune told." He invited. 

"Hey Xellos-san! That seems like fun! Why don't we go try it?" Rika took Xellos's hand and started to walk in the direction of the fortune telling tent. 

Xellos let out a sigh, and went along. The blond man went on to invite other people. 

"Thank you!" A couple ducked out of the tent, as Xellos and Rika were entering. 

"Hello!" Rika said to the fortuneteller. "I'd like a romance reading." 

The fortune teller's eyes, darted from Xellos to Rika… 

'What is that raw garbage doing her… And what is he doing with a human girl?' She thought silently. Controlling herself, she cleared her throat and motioned for the girl to sit down. 

'Eh? Filia is here…?' Xellos eyed her, his eyes opening slightly. 

"Mystery may seem interesting, but simple is best." Filia said. Rika was silent for a moment and then spoke up. 

"It sounds like something I will use in the near future." She said slowly. 

"Yes." Filia answered shortly. 

"Thank you." Rika stood up, giving Filia a little bow, then turned to Xellos. "How about it Xellos-san? Do you want a reading?" She asked him. 

"I think I'll pass." He told the girl. Filia grit her teeth at the tone of his voice. Rika on the other hand turned to Xellos, latching onto his arm. 

"Please, Xellos-san?" She asked, looking up to him. 

"Fine... but no romance readings." Xellos said, giving in. Rika smiled happily. Unseen by the two, Filia rolled her eyes, mentally writing a note to get Xellos for this. 

"You are night, yet you are day." Filia held up a black and white card, pointing the center. You are dark, yet you are light. You are one, yet you are two." 

"What does that mean?" Rika asked curiously. 

"It has something to do with Gods and Demons. But it's sort of confusing, so I can't not break it down farther." Filia answered.   
"It's not like these things are true anyway." Xellos said, standing up. "Let's go?" he asked Rika, who nodded and latched on to his arm. 

"Thank you." She told Filia, before they left.   


"Fortune Telling went good today?" Hito asked. 

He and Filia were taking a walk around the carnival. Filia promised herself to go to the hot springs later. 

"Of course, thanks to your advertisement." Filia answered him. It sounded like flirting, coming from her. Hito smiled then pointed over to a vending stand. 

"Cotton Candy? Soda? Pop corn?" He asked her. 

"Cotton candy sounds good." Filia answered. She was always a sucker for sweet foods.   


"Ne Xellos-san! How about some popcorn, my treat?" Rika asked. 

They where a few ways from Filia and Hito. Xellos snapped back into reality and looked down at Rika. 

"Huh? Oh sure." He said. Unknowingly, he had been following Hito and Filia for sometime. 

"It really shouldn't take this long to get cotton ca----" Filia was cut off in her sentence. 

"Ah I didn't expect to see you here Filia." Xellos said. 

Xellos and Rika where behind Hito and Filia, waiting in line for popcorn. Filia turned around sharply. 

"What are you doing here Xellos?" She asked. 

"Sore wa himitsu desu, Filia-san." Xellos grinned, wagging his finger and opening one eye. 

"You know her, Xellos-san?" Rika asked, moving closer to him defensively. 

"She's like an old friend." He told the black haired girl. 

"Old friend? Yeah right." Filia muttered. She turned to Hito. "Hito this is Xellos, Xellos, Hito." She said sweetly. 

Hito stuck his hand out, to shake Xellos' hand, who ignored it. Hito raised his eyebrows, but brought his hand back. 

"Filia this is Rika, Rika, Filia." Xellos said. 

"Hi Rika." Filia smiled politely. "Hito and I were just leaving, so I guess we will see you later." She took Hito's hand and started to walk off. 

"I'll call you later, Filia." He gave her a grin, which made her blush. Hito frowned, and glared a bit at Xellos. 

"Come on Hito." Filia mumbled, walking off. 

Rika blinked, confused at what was going on. "Xellos-san? You still want popcorn?" 

Author's Note: This Chapter was a bit hard to do that's why it's late. But never fear! The next one will be up, and I think I might explain Val in the next chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4 - Misfortune

misfortune Sylphiel gathered her bags, waving to the shop manager before walking out the door of the store. Filia left money for Sylphiel to do the shopping for that week. Sylphiel didn't make it to the store later that even. She could have gone in the morning, but she wanted to have the shopping done before Val arrived the next morning.

It was pretty dark out, so Sylphiel put up a lighting spell. A few minutes later she stopped, turning around.

"Who's out there?" She asked, hearing a noise behind her. She looked around, a bit scared.

"We gots a lively one." Four men walked out from the bushes around her.

"What do you want?" Sylphiel asked bravely.

"You ain't gotta be no spaceship dude to know 'dat." On guy spoke up, his eyes roaming over her body.

Sylphiel heart started pounding out of fear. "Lighting!" She called out.

Being a great white magic user, she boosted the lighting to be a lot brighter then usual, blinding the men. She looked around, making sure got them, then took off as fast she could, her bags bumping her legs as she swung them.

She stopped five miles later, to catch her breath. The sound of glass jars clinking together could be heard, when she fell to the ground. After fifteen seconds, she got up again and started to walk on towards the house. It was about a block away, and she figured she wouldn't have any trouble.

She was wrong.

Namko Resort - Midnight

Filia paced her room floor angrily. "Does he have to ruin everything all the time?!" She asked aloud.

She and Hito went to the Resort's beach that day. It was sunny but breezy and they decided it would be a good day for a picnic, and a good time to enter the tennis competition as partners. But Xellos and Rika showed up joining them in their picnic. Playing against them in tennis, and in Filia's opinion, utterly ruining their evening.

The evening was spent walking around the carnival with Xellos insulting Filia, who was trying to keep her cool in front of Hito, who was upset at the attention Filia was giving Xellos even though Xellos had Rika clinging on to him. Filia flopped to her bed staring at the ceiling. She stared at it for a while before drifting off to sleep.   


"Filia is her name, getting Xellos away from her is my game." Rika looked in the mirror, taking off any makeup she wore that day.

"Too bad I live off the resort's campus. No telling how far Filia would go to get my Xellos." Rika said to herself, pouting.

To her Filia and Xellos spent the evening flirting. She figured Filia didn't mind what people thought of her. Flirting with Xellos and Hito was really going over board. She didn't mind Filia with Hito, just as long as she doesn't go far with her Xellos.   


Sylphiel started to cry as the men bound her wrist. She thought they wouldn't be able to catch up with her yet. She felt a rough hand on her thigh that made her back up. The man chuckled which sent shivers down Sylphiel's spine.

"We gonna have fun with this here bitch." He said rubbing his hand up and down her thigh.

One guy pushed her forward into a car, then jumped in. The other three guys were in the car, and took off. The guy to her right, who they called 'Benji", reached over and cupped her breast with one of his hands.

"She comes with jugs." He said aloud. Two of the men laughed, slightly cheering. Syphiel bowed her head, crying silently.

It happened in a second. The guy in the passenger's seat pulled out a gun. "Pull over and let the girl go." He said quietly.

Sylphiel looked up feeling a bit relieved. The guy driving, Ryo, looked over casually. "Whatcha ya talkin' 'bout, Marco? You agreed too."

"I'm not Marco." The guy stated.

Ryo braked the car in surprise. Benji reached up to punch the man in the front seat, but instead busted the headrest.

Sylphiel felt the guy to her left, Hellion, grab her by the waist and pull her out of the car. All three men started running as fast as they could, with Sylphiel with them.

The guy from before, teleported in. "Your not going anywhere." He said, punching Ryo and Benji out. Hellion looked frightened and dropped Sylphiel, backing up slowly, hands in front of his face.

'His name sure doesn't go with the attitude." The rescuer thought with a smirk.

He lifted his hand and Hellion started to float in the air. The cloaked rescuer then placed his hand down; Hellion's shirt was caught on a high tree branch. Sylphiel, who had been watching this, laughed a little at what had happened then, struggled to stand up.

"Um... I don't know how to thank you..." She said nervously. The rescuer noticed her hands stilled tied behind her back, and went over to untie them.

"You can thank me by not coming out late at night by yourself." He said coldly. Sylphiel gulped.

"I... uh... My best friend's son is coming home from a trip, and well uh, she is out of town and I wanted to have a dinner ready for him tomorrow... and well I didn't think I'd be out this late getting groceries." She explained.   


"Oh no! My groceries." She cried out. Since the man untied her hands, she placed her hands to her cheeks, fretting.

"Don't worry..." The man disappeared for a second, then came back. "They are right here."

Sylphiel turned around and took her bags. "Thank you very much." She bowed slightly, then looked up at the man. She wished she could see what he looked like.

"Um... Here." She pulled out some money out of her jeans pocket. "Appreciation." She said, holding it out to him.

"That's ok..." The man turned around, disappearing in the air, leaving a mysterious arua, before evaporating completely. Sylphiel was left standing there, before she realized she should start to head home.   


[Take me back][1]   


   [1]: ../../../../untitled.html



	5. Chapter 5 - Things do happen

things do happen "And then I'm having a great time with Hito when my worst enemy shows up! I mean what more can you ask for on a vacation." Filia practically shouted in the phone.

"Mmhmm." Sylphiel listened sympathetically, while she cooked dinner for Valgarv's return home. She motioned for Jiras to peel the potatoes and for Gravos to help him.

She told Filia earlier about her situation the night before, and Filia was very understanding about it, and advised her not to go out late without Gravos, Jiras or Val.

Filia babbled on about Xellos, before Sylphiel cut in. "Are you talking about Xellos-san?" Sylphiel asked.

Filia was shocked for a moment, then replied. "I forgot you travelled with Lina-san before, you probably met Xellos before too." She said.

"Xellos-san wasn't that annoying. Well from what I've seen." Sylphiel told the older girl.

"I'm a dragon... Xellos and I are natural enemies, but he doesn't have to annoy me while I'm vacation." Filia grumbled.

"You'll get over, Filia-san. Your good at figuring stuff like this." Sylphiel complimented. Filia felt a bit better.

"So, aside from all the bad stuff that's been going on, what's been going on?" Filia asked, changing the subject.

"Um… today the store has had very good business. I closed it at lunch-time, so we could finish up." Sylphiel said.

Filia chuckled. "Come on Sylphiel... it's not like the turn of the century." She laughed.

"We-ell..." Sylphiel blushed a bit. "I never get to cook for people so often. And I've only met Valgarv-san once. And it would be a good time to get an opinion."

"Mmhmm. You're a good cook anyway." Filia complimented.

"Thanks."

"Say, isn't there a time difference over here than over there?" Filia asked.

"I think so… it's about two in the afternoon over here, what about you?" Sylphiel answered, curiously.

"It's noon." Filia answered.

There was a moment of silence before Sylphiel asked, "Ne Filia-san? I've been meaning to ask you. Don't answer if I'm prying or anything, but um... what's the deal with Valgarv-san?" Filia paused before answering.

"It started a while before I was born... which was around the War of the Monsters. The Ancient Dragons were the most powerful, since they had a weapon of the Dar Star's. We, the Gold Dragons, are very proud and like to be top and so when the ancients didn't want to participate in the war, the Gold Dragons killed them all off.

Val was the only one left, and he was hurt badly and they left him there to die. Demon King Gaav found him and killed him, only to bring him back to life as a mazoku. Lina-san killed Hellmaster Phibbrizo who killed Gaav and so Val came after Lina, believing she killed Gaav. He teamed up with the Dark Star to destroy the world. We destroyed him and the Dark Star, but he was reborn to me. I vowed to take care of him and raise him up correctly.

But he was born prematurely, and grew up a bit too quick. He is very smart, and has gained the memories from his passed life. But thankfully he doesn't hold a grudge against me. Anyway I raised him long enough for him to call me mom." Filia smiled.

"Aw... That's an amazing story." Sylphiel sighed. She looked down at the guacamole she was stiring together. She stopped mixing it a while ago, getting some on her elbows.

"Um Filia-san? Can you call back tomorrow? I won't be able to get this done while I'm talking on the phone." Sylphiel said sheepishly.

"Oh I'm sorry. I gotta go too anyway. Hito is expected here soon anyway. We are going to go down to the beach." Filia told her.

"Enjoy yourself."

"I will... as long as that Xellos doesn't show up." Filia added angrily.

"Sounds like you are expecting him instead of Hito." Sylphiel told the girl.

"Huh? Well I guess so. Well I'll talk to you later? Ok? Bye." Filia dismissed the girl quickly.

"Bye Filia." Sylphiel hung up the phone, returning to her guacamole.   


Filia pulled a long T-shirt over her bathing suit. 'Expecting Xellos? No chance of that!' She thought silently to herself.

She heard a knock at her door, as she was putting on her sandals. She checked her hair in the mirror once more before picking up her beach bag and heading to the door.

"Konnichi…. Filia stopped in the middle of her greeting, seeing intense green eyes staring at her.

She sighed inwardly. 'Great, now it's Xellos's girlfriend.' She thought

"Well hello! I didn't expect to see you here." Filia said brightly.

"Oh you're about to go out? Well I'll come back later. I just stopped by to see if you wanted to go hang out. Just us girls. Rika smiled at Filia, looking as friendly as she could be.

"Maybe later on this evening? How about that?" Filia suggested. "I'm about to go out Hito."

"Well OK. I just wanted to hang out with a girl for a change." Rika smiled.

"Sure! Um do you want to meet here? Say around 7?" Filia asked.

"That's fine. Well see you tonight!" Rika walked off, her sweet smile turning to one of amusement.

'This is too easy. Xellos will soon be all mine. And there will be nothing Filia could do about it.' She smirked.   
  


"I bet that's Valgarv-sama!" Jirras said excitedly, placing the last fork at the table. A knock was just heard at the front door.

"Sylphiel-san? He's here!" Gravos told the black haired girl, who was in the kitchen mixing a pitcher of tea.

"I'll get it." Sylphiel took off her apron placing it on the counter neatly. She hurried to the door, letting Valgarv in.

"Konnichiwa Valgarv-san." She said with a smile. She looked up at the green haired man that stood before her.

"You!" They said at the same time, pointing to the other.

To be continued… ^_^   
  
  



	6. Chapter 6 - Surprise Feelings

surpriseandfeelings "You! What are you doing here?" A stunned Sylphiel was staring into the gold eyes of the Ancient. She was absolutely positive this was the guy from the other night.

"Well I live here." Valgarv said icily. 'What was this chick doing here anyway?' He thought with a slight frown.

"I... uh... My best friend's son is coming home from a trip, and well uh, she is out of town and I wanted to have a dinner ready for him tomorrow... and well I didn't think I'd be out this late getting groceries."

"You can't be the same girl," Valgarv said.

"You rescued me." Sylphiel stated, placing her hand to her mouth in slight awe.

Before anyone else could say something, the short red fox ran up. "Valgarv-sama! How was your trip? Did you bring any explosions?" He asked excitedly, looking in Valgarv's bag.

"That, you'll have to wait for." Valgarv laughed.

Sylphiel stepped to the side, while Valgarv greeted Jirras and Gravos. She leaned against the door, and sighed.

'That was Valgarv that night?' She questioned herself. She put her thoughts aside and cleared her throat.

"Ano… Guys? I have dinner on the table if you're ready to eat…" She said timidly.

"You're going to like her. She can cook really well. Better than Filia-sama, and Filia-sama is the best cook I know." Gravos ginned at Val.

"Sounds good, might as well taste it." Val answered, following Jirras to the table.

Sylphiel let out another sigh before going along to eat dinner.   


"There is definitely something wrong wit this food." Val frowned, after a while.

"Oh you don't like it?" Sylphiel asked worriedly. She spent so much time making it too…

"Well to tell you the truth…" Val grinned mischievously. "We are eating to early." He shrugged, looking innocent.

"Oh…" Sylphiel thought a moment, then joined in laughing with the three guys.

'So Valgarv likes jokes?' She thought, taking it as a note.   


Xellos yawned, flopping down on his bed. It definitely was a long day, Rika dragging him everywhere. Roller coasters, swimming and shopping all before 7:00PM. The girl sure was energetic.

She did mention she was going to meet with Filia that evening. He wondered what it was about. Speaking of which, he hadn't seen Filia all day. Not that he was looking of course… or was he?

Xellos sighed weakly. He was desperately in need of some negative emotions, and he knew just where to go. He checked his watch, seeing it was almost 9:00. Good, Rika should be gone from there by now. He jumped up, grabbing a light jacket and heading out.   


Rika grinned, as she whistled happily to her apartment. Her conversation with Filia proved to be a little useful.

"Ne Filia-san? Do you like Xellos-sama?" A sweet faced Rika turned to the dragon-girl in curiosity.

"What would make you think that?" Filia asked, chuckling a bit. "There is no chance of that. Definitely not!"

"Oh that's good. I wouldn't want us to be enemies and all…" Rika said slyly.

"Hmm? You like Xellos?" Filia asked, frowning a bit.

"Uh huh. He's so sweet and adorable." Rika giggled childishly, waiting for Filia to say something.

"Well, Uh, go get him." Filia giggled weakly, a faint smile on her face.   


"And if my plan falls into effect correctly, Filia would be too scared to go near my Xellos-sama." Rika unlocked the door to her room, noticing a sleeping Hito lying on her bed.

"Wake up…" She said while rolling her eyes.

"I'm not sleep, just waiting for you to return." Hito mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah knock off the act. How'd you go with Filia today?" She asked, flopping down next to him.

"Pretty good… I may be able to feed off her in a few days. I desperately need some blood from a female." He sighed.

"Well if you get to blood thirsty, I'll let you feed off of me. I've got enough blood from the customers at the lodge." Rika said, lying back on the bed.

"Uh remember? I take a female on the point of an orgasm. If I remember clearly, you would never go a such a low life as me, even though my kind are higher than yours." Hito scoffed.

"Oh sue me for trying to be a friend." Rika pouted.

"Yeah, a friend with an ulterior motive." Hito retorted

"Why would I have an ulterior motive?" Rika asked suspiciously.

"Because you're a Miss 'I-don't-go-around-doing-humans-for-blood' girl." He said, stating a fact.

"Oh come on just because I don't, doesn't mean I can't be a friend. She said.

"You know what? I think you don't know how." He scoffed.

"Oh yeah? Says who?" Rika tossed back at him.

Hito smirked before leaning over and giving her a long, deep kiss. She was definitely surprised. She broke off the kiss, searching Hito's smirking face for any sign of feeling.

"See?" he taunted.

"That wasn't fair." Rika pouted, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

"You're going to feed me?" Hito asked, amused.

"That's what you asked for!" She retorted.   


'This feels nice after a long day.' Filia sighed, soaking in a bubble bath.

It was a mix of jasmine and roses, which smelled really good to Filia. Since she made it herself, she was pretty proud. She closed her eyes; breathing in the sent and letting it massage her sore body. After a long day she was ready to retire. She tossed the conversation she had with Rika away.

She had other things to think about. Such as the time she fainted when she read Hito's fortune. There was something odd about Hito and Rika. They seemed human enough, but… She didn't have time to finish her train of thought, when she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

She froze for a moment, grabbing her towel to step out of the tub.

"It's just me Filia. Hurry up in there. I need to talk to you." The familiar voice of the Trickster Priest was heard just outside of Filia's bathroom.

"Xellos? What are you doing here? How'd you get in?" Filia asked. She quickly slipped into a robe and opened the door.

"Need you ask? You should be thankful that I didn't teleport myself into the bathroom." Xellos grinned.

Filia rolled her eyes and directed Xellos to the little dining room.

"Tea?" Filia offered, to which Xellos nodded.

"So what do you need? Negative energy?" Filia asked sarcastically, handing him some tea.

"Well, well how did you know?" Xellos looked a bit surprised.

"I'm not stupid Xellos. Why didn't you go to Rika for that?" Filia questioned. He had been spending a lot of time with her, that she figured she met his 'needs'.

"To hyper-active you could say." Xellos shrugged.

"I could see that. So let's see… Open your eyes." Filia started.

"OK…" Xellos was a bit confused, but then he opened his eyes anyway.

"What you need do is make me mad. I've been needing some practice with my mace and you definitely could help me." Filia grinned.

"Oh, you're going to let a namagomi mazoku such as myself help you with mace bashing?" Xellos teased without realizing it.

He felt a little bit of negative energy flowing from her. She definitely was bottling it up for those last few days.

"OK this is going to take to long." Filia picked up her mace and started swinging at Xellos.

"Come on Filia, you could do better than that." The mocking voice annoyed Filia, she trying harder to get him.

Xellos grinned, feeling all her emotions seeping into him. He stopped in front of her as one of her hits caught him square in the face. He fell back, a sadistic grin on his face.

"Oh Xellos are you alright? I'm so sorry!" Even a namagomi mazoku, Filia couldn't stand anyone hurt.

"Aw Filia don't get sappy on me. You're going to hurt me." Xellos scowled.

"I was just making sure you were alright…" Filia muttered a bit angrily.

"That's better." Xellos said, grinning again. "That hit was pretty good, think you could hit me again?" He teased her.

"Yeah Xellos, anytime." She said sarcastically.

"Really Filia, I mean it." Xellos opened his eyes again. He reached over and ran his thumb over her bottom lip.

Filia didn't say anything, just watched him. She was scared to do anything. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She's had a boyfriend and she's kissed before, but she never felt like this. She had a fluttery feeling her stomach like it was doing flips on the inside.

She watched as he closed his eyes and leaned closer to her face. She closed her eyes, to allow him to kiss her, but a few seconds passed and she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes and saw Xellos' purple eyes looking softly at her.

"This is wrong. We shouldn't be doing this." He said in a soft whisper, so soft Filia could barely hear him.

She didn't say anything to him. She didn't say anything after her teleported out. She didn't even say anything when she crumbled on her bed. She just let silent tears run down her face.   



	7. Chapter 7 - Slight Attraction and Surpri...

Chapter 7 - Slight Attraction and Hurt Feelings Sylphiel hung another pair of slacks to the clothesline. She had been pretty happy lately. Despite the fact Val, Gravos and Jiras went around placing whoopee cushions in her bed, rubber frogs, rubber roaches in her slippers and fake mice in places that would frighten her at first glance, she never felt so good in a while.

She stopped hanging the clothes up to watch Val, Gravos and Jiras place again of basketball. Gravos was blocking the net while Val was trying to steal the ball from Jiras. Jiras, being short, was pretty fast. He sped around Val, then ducked through Gravos' legs jumping up, dunking the ball in the hoop.

"Pretty good Jiras-san!" Sylphiel called out, walking towards them. "I've got lunch on the table if you're hungry now. We've got to get ready to open the shop back up." She said, tapping her watch.

Gravos grinned, "Did ya make any surprise sandwiches for us?"

Sylphiel nodded, then turned to Val. "And I made you tuna sandwiches." She said, before he could object to Gravos and Jiras' favorite 'surprise sandwiches'.

"Alright! Let's go before they get cold." Jiras said rushing off.

"Sandwiches don't exactly get cold Jiras-san!" Sylphiel called to the running fox.

Valgarv laughed, then turned to Gravos. "You go ahead. I need to speak to Sylphiel about something." He said.

"OK. But if you don't get back within five minutes, I'll eat your sandwiches." Gravos said, walking off.

Val stuck his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground.

"Well, Uh, there is this thing my job has every year and, um, I have to tickets to go. I haven't asked anyone to go and it's tomorrow so I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." Val muttered. "It's a Police Annual Ball… It's nothing fancy."

Sylphiel's eyes lit up, realizing he was asking her out. She threw her arms around Valgarv, hugging him tightly. "Yes… I'll go with you." She let go and ran towards the house. "Let me go call Filia. Thanks Valgarv-san!"

"Geesh… to think it was hard for me to ask." Val smiled.   


Filia was just waking up on the 8th day of her vacation, immediately getting a phone call from Sylphiel. She told Sylphiel nothing about her fiasco with Xellos. They chatted for a few minutes, then they hung up. With that, Filia turned over and went back to sleep.   
  


"They say Dragon's blood could last you a lifetime. I wonder if that's true…" Hito grinned at his reflection in the mirror, making any last minute touch ups. "I guess I may see tonight… if all goes well."

It was later on that evening and he and Filia planned to go to the Carnival that night. Since the Carnival was leaving in two days, the Carnival People decided to hold lots of special things for the people.

Hito took one last look at himself in the mirror before turning to leave. He took his jacket off the coat hook and left. He glanced at his watch and figured he should be at Filia's in about five minutes.   


Filia hummed, slipping on a pair of earrings. Her ears were still a little pointy, but passable. She twirled around, admiring her outfit. Most girls didn't wear a sleeveless shirt and a long skirt, but she liked it. She heard a knock at her door and slightly jumped.

"Be there in a minute!" She called. She grabbed her keys and stuffed them in her pocket. She opened her door with a bright smile.

"Konbanwa, Hito-san." She hooked her arm with his.

"How'd you like sleeping in today? I bet it felt nice." Hito laughed.

"It was great. " Filia said. "What did you do today?"

"Oh this and that…" Hito said, casually avoiding her question. "Thought about you." He said, poking her lightly on the nose.

Filia blushed, thinking of what to say to change the subject. "Oh look! One of those old legend telling shows!" Filia exclaimed, pulling her date towards the tent.

"You like those?" He asked with a mock frowned.

"Oh hush!" Filia laughed and walked in there, followed by him and took a seat in the near front.   


Elsewhere, Xellos and Rika were on their way to a haunted boat, which of course Rika chose.

"Are you sure you won't get scared?" Xellos asked one more time. It was their turn next and he decided to try and scare her.

"Oooh, Xellos-san! I'm sure I won't be scared." She smiled sweetly, latching on to him. "If I do, then I'll just hold on to you." She grinned.

Xellos twitched at her happiness, but tried his best to block it off. Juu-ou-sama said to enjoy himself, and pick a lot of human girls. Xellos frowned and looked down at Rika.

'All the good ones are taken… she seems like… Amelia.' He thought silently, thinking how bright and happy Amelia was.

"Come on, Xellos-san! It's our turn." Rika handed the ride-tender their tickets and hopped into their boat, Xellos following.

Their boat took off, leading them into the scary swamp. A deep voice echoed and creepy music started to play. A big screen lit up in front of them, their boat stopping while the voice spoke.

"This story is about a girl named Martha. She always wanted to be loved by someone very special." The voice said.

Rika shivered and tightened her hold on Xellos' arm. Xellos just sat back and grinned, loving every part of the ride.

"Martha visited a fortune teller named Beluga at a small carnival that was visiting in town. The fortune teller told her to go west, towards the Ferris Wheel then south towards the cotton candy stand then go north to the Swamp Boat Ride. She told the girl if she got on the Swamp boat Ride, that she would find her true love."

"Now who believes stuff like that…" Xellos said raising his eyebrows.

"Quiet Xellos-san." Rika said, intensely watching the movie.

"Martha was excited. She finally would live in peace. She got on the ride and when the ride ended, she wasn't in the boat. The boat was empty and no one knew where she was. Some say she haunts this very ride. But you will soon find the truth… at the end of this adventure!"

The movie shut off, lifting up the screen, showing a passageway and the boat began to move.

"I wonder how they fit all this water on this ride…" Xellos muttered.   


"There are a lot of people coming to see this legend." Hito commented, looking around the place he and Filia where.

"Shh… it's starting." Filia said.

"Hai, Hai." Hito said.

"This first story is about vampires," The narrator said to the hushed room.

"Vampires are a legend mainly because a lot of people haven't actually met one. They came about because a Mazoku rebelled and reproduced with one under the God race, the Ryuzoku. This Mazoku was the type to feed off of human's blood and torment them, while the Ryuzoku was peaceful and loved people.

They could be living among you and you not even know it. With their Ryuzoku ability to be friendly, they could easily deceive you. With their Mazoku heritage, they would take whatever they want, without holding back. Unlike Ryuzoku, Mazoku and Shinzoku, Vampires don't have any tale-tell marks."

"Some of the stupider ones slip up easily, letting you know that they are vampires. The smarter ones feed a little off of human's blood, searching for a way to feed off of mazoku power or drink the rich blood of dragons.

"A vampire's weak spot is power and blood. All vampires need blood to survive and they long for power to defeat the Gods and the Dark Lords of this world. That is why they want to feed on Mazoku and Ryuzoku. Vampires are said to be immortal to us humans, but could be killed by a God or one that serves a God.

"They are called Mashinryu, Because they are the Devil Gods of this world." The man ended his story, receiving a round of applause.

"Ah… That was great, wasn't it, Hito?" Filia said smiling.

"Yep… great story." Hito smiled back. "Let's say we skip the next story and go check out something else?" He suggested.

"Alright." They exited, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"So what to do now?" Filia asked, enjoying the soft wind blow against her face.

"What about the Haunted Swamp ride, then some dancing?" He suggested.

"Alright. Sounds like fun." Filia grinned and took his arm again.

They arrived at the Haunted Swamp Ride when Xellos and Rika were getting off. Filia put on a big smile, making it as real as she could.

"Hello Xellos. Rika." Filia nodded to the both of them, while Hito said: "Yo!"

"Konbanwa, Filia-san and Hito-san!" Rika said. She looked at Filia with a mischievous grin and took Xellos' arm, hugging on to him, with a seductive pout.

"Ah Xellos-san... Don't you think we should leave those two alone? They may want to have some 'fun' in there." She said.

She walked off with Xellos, with a backward wave. "Ja ne!"

Xellos looked back at Hito and Filia, his eyes slightly open.   


Later on, Filia and Hito joined a crowd of other people, dancing, drinking and laughing. It seemed like lots of fun and Filia hardly ever did this. Matter of fact, those parties she and her fellow priestess didn't hold parties like this.

"Why don't we stop and get a drink, k?" Hito yelled out, over the noise of the crowd.

"Alright!" Filia followed him through the crowd to the table of drinks. She surveyed the table and noticed that it was all wine or beer.

"Anou... isn't there any tea around here?" Filia asked sheepishly.

"Aw come on Filia! I know you used to be a priestess and all, but don't tell me you never had a drink!" Hito laughed, picking up to glasses of Red wine.

Filia blushed slightly, knowing she never drank alcoholic beverages. She decided to give in and took a sip of it. She blinked at the taste, surprised that it actually tasted good.

"See? I knew you'd like it!" Hito picked up one more cup of it, since he finished his. "Let's go dance, shall we?" He had a big grin on his face as he took Filia's hand and brought out to the dance floor.

Filia followed him, quickly finishing the rest of her drink and disposing of it on their way to the dance floor.

"Here's a famous song, live, from the singer L.o.N. Let's give a big clap for her!" The crowd gave a big round of applause the singer, who in turned smiled.

She put her fingers to her lips and blew off a kiss to her adoring crowd. Her lips where crimson red and she had long blond hair, her bangs cute Xellos-style. She was wearing a short yellow-leather outfit.

L.o.N's band started for her and she started tapping her foot, getting into the rhythm of the music. She took the microphone and started singing her famous song, Never, Never give up! The people never tired of hearing the song.

"Imagine naming herself after The Lord of Nightmares! She's good!" Hito exclaimed, while he and Filia 'got down'.

Filia nodded with a grin, mentally wishing she could become as famous as L.o.N.

Twelve songs and four drinks, Well five for Hito, later, Filia and Hito were slow dancing on L.o.N's last song. Hito had his hands wrapped loosely around Filia's waist, while Filia laid her head on his chest, her arms around his neck.

'Maybe Valgarv was right… I do need a boyfriend.' Filia thought with a smile. Though something felt a tiny bit odd to Filia, she didn't mind.

Xellos and Rika where dancing a bit of a ways away from Filia and Hito. Filia didn't notice though, because her eyes were closed. Hito looked over at Rika with a slight smirk and ducked his head to rest head slightly on Filia's shoulder.

Rika grinned, not noticing Xellos watching her, his eyes opening. He narrowed his eyes, knowing something was brewing.

To be continued… 


	8. Chapter 8 - The Corrupting of a Plan

"I had a lot of fun, Hito-san." Filia smiled, the moonlight dancing nicely on her face and golden hair. 

'She looks so sweet and yet so innocent…' Hito thought. He figured he struck the gold. 

"I'm glad Filia. Mind if I kiss you good night?" He asked, lifting her hand. 

Filia shook her head, thinking his was going to kiss her hand. He instead bent his head down, lightly touching his lips with hers, holding her hand with one of his hands and slowly wrapping his arm around her waist. Filia was surprised. She really didn't expect this. 

Hito grinned at her surprise and pressed on a tender spot on her back. Filia looked up into his eyes lovingly. 

"Hito-san…" She sighed, one hand unlocking her door. 

"Yes Filia?" He asked innocently. 

"Um… would you like to come in for a drink?" She asked, a slight blush formed across the bridge of her nose. 

"Sure Filia…" To anyone it looked like Filia was drunk but to Hito… he knew what was wrong. 

Dragons always had a pressure point on the tender part of their back near their tail. Being a female dragon, Filia's pressure point was more sensitive. Filia led the way to the kitchen, fixing both of them some tea. 

"So this is your little hotel room?" Hito asked, surveying all the yellow, blue and duck decoration. 

"Yes, though I spent some more money on this hotel." Filia giggled. 

"Looks nice… wanna show me around?" Hito raised his eyebrows. 

"Sure! I'll show you the bedroom last though." Filia giggled again, it sounding more of a schoolgirl giggle.   


"Xellos-san… won't you come in?" Rika looked up at Xellos seductively. 

Xellos, finally somewhat on to Hito and Rika's plan, decided to go in with the girl. No one tricks the Trickster Priest. Rika grinned up at him, leading him in her apartment room. Rika motioned for him to sit on the couch, while she got them both some coffee. 

While Rika made an extra 'special' coffee for him, Xellos looked around at the feminine light purple look in the room. She had pictures of herself and other people all around the room in frames. He stood up and looked over at a picture of what appeared to be a younger Rika and her mother and her father. 

He scanned over a picture that looked like Rika and Hito, but something was different about the picture. There was a scar along the cheek of Hito's face and Rika had dark yellow eyes and green hair. Xellos stared at Hito's face, his eyes widening like the time he saw Arumace. 

Xellos mentally gave Hito eyes like gold and hair like silver and came up with one of his worse enemies, Hajin. He turned to Rika's picture. 

"Hajin and Gaia…" He whispered. 

This was trouble. Hajin was almost as powerful as he was and Gaia was more powerful than Filia. He heard Rika's footsteps returning and he quickly went to sit down. 

"Rika-chan? Mind if I use your bathroom?" Xellos asked politely, totally out of character for himself. 

"No I don't mind, though hurry back?" She smiled with half lidded eyes. 

Xellos nodded, giving her a smile. Rika waited till he left then shed her coat jacket, revealing her black dress she wore that day. It was cold that day and she wasn't able to show Xellos when they went to the festival that night. It was sleeveless and really short. It was cut low in the front. 

'Any mazoku could get going over this.' She thought proudly. She waited a while for Xellos, standing up to walk around the room. A few minutes passed and she was getting a bit restless. 

Rika walked over to her photos, looking them over, remembering her past. When she got to the last one, she sensed something wrong with the picture. She sniffed deeply in the air, noticing someone's aura on it. 

"Xellos…" She said, her eyes widening. She looked over the picture. It was the one with her and Hito's former selves. The girl tossed down the picture and ran to the bathroom, opening the door. He wasn't there.   


Hito nudged Filia's neck with his nose, sensing out the sensitive parts of her neck. 

"Ah… Hito-san…" Filia said modestly, taking his hand. He was reaching for her blouse. 

'Even like this she's modest.' He thought silently. He reached behind her back; ready to press on the tender spot again, when someone tapped him on his shoulder. 

"Ah! Hajin-san! I didn't know you sunk this low." A cheerful yet deadly voice was heard from behind him. 

A familiar green light lit the room as Xellos's staff stuck Hito in the back. Hito's screams of pain scared Filia, her eyes widened as she clutched her clothes to her and moved away from the two. She clutched her head, squeezing her eyes shut. She hoped to get the noise out of her head. When Xellos raised his staff to strike again, Hito rolled over and Xellos ended up striking the bed. 

Hito teleported to Filia, then. "Ah, Xellos! I'm sure you came for the dragon?" 

"Not exactly, though I do plan to take her along with me." Xellos opened his eyes; a smile was not to be found on his face. 

"Well I don't think she wants to go with you, eh Fii-chan?" Hito nudged Filia underneath her chin. 

"No Hito-san… I want to stay with you." Filia replied with a half smile. 

"Ah! The pressure points… So she didn't want you in the first place." Xellos grinned. 

"Shh- Shut-up!" Hito growled a ball of green appeared in his hand. Xellos took a stance, his staff in his hand, ready to strike. 

Hito let out the burst of semi-powerful energy at Xellos who easily dodged it. Xellos grinned... a taunting grin saying: 'Is that all you have?' Hito grinned back. This time he would beat Xellos. 

Filia hugged onto Hito tightly scared of all that was going on. She watched Xellos with a frown, semi-mad at him for trying to hurt Hito. With the shouting and attacks being traded back and forth, her head started to hurt. Series of words started to form in her head, from preaching from Saichuro to taunting from Xellos. 

She held her head with her hands bending over slightly to get the noise out of her head. She looked up at the both of them, backing up away. Hito and Xellos stopped fighting at the look on her face. 

A bright yellow light started around her as she stood up. Her skirt was blowing in the wind surrounding her, blowing it half way up her legs. She let out a fierce yell, her tail and fangs appearing as she transformed. Her transform was all most complete when Rika dashed into the door. 

Filia's transformation was put to a halt. Her body was as one as a baby dragon and a face of a human. 

"Gaia!" Hito went to Rika's side while she laughed. 

"So you figured us out. Well that's too bad for us I guess. Our plans are spoiled. Well Xellos, Filia. We'll see you later." She smirked; knowing this wasn't their last battle. 

Filia dashed towards them, her dragon-like feet thumping on the floor. "Get back here!" She called as they started to disappear. 

"I'll squish that evil body of yours!" She screeched. Xellos blinked, since when was Filia like this? 

Filia's golden light appeared again, transforming back to her human form. She fainted while Xellos ran over to catch her. 

"I'll learn to control it, Saichuro-sama… I promise I will." She mumbled before passing out. 

Xellos was again confused. He picked her up and teleported her to the place he knew he'd get answers. Wolf Pack Island of course. 

Sylphiel slept really well that night spite the fact that her best friend was having a little bit of trouble sleeping, for reasons she would find out later. She was dreaming of her version of how the Annual Ball should go. 

She would walk down the steps like Cinderella dressed in white; Valgarv dressed in a tux at the bottom of the steps. Valgarv would extend his hand to her with a charming smile. He'd take her gloved hand, joining it with his and they take off to the ball in a carriage. 

She smiled in her sleep, as the dream Valgarv looked down at her. "Sylphiel… Sylphiel…" He said softly. 

The image started to change from Valgarv to a red fox named Jirras. "Sylphiel-onee-san. It's morning. We made breakfast for you since you slept in!" Jirras smiled, happy with himself. He put his index and middle finger in his mouth and whistled. 

Gravos came in with a tray of food for her. She sat up in her bed, afraid to look. They tried cooking for her before. Valgarv followed Gravos a few seconds behind. Gravos lifted the lid off of the small plate that turned out to be fruit cocktail, the next plate being some sausage links and the big plate being two small waffles and a side of eggs. 

Sylphiel's eyes widened. "This stuff looked edible. Wow…" She then noticed what she said and corrected herself. "I mean thanks. That's so sweet." 

"Valgarv-sama made most of it. I made the fruit cocktail." Jirras grinned. 

"It was in a can." Gravos said. 

"You'll get better Jirras." Valgarv laughed, patting Jirras on the head. 

Gravos and Sylphiel joined in the laugh while Jiras searched for something to say. Finally he gave up on a comeback and said, "Well we should leave Sylphiel-onee-san to her food?" 

Sylphiel smiled and pat his hand. "Thank you Jirras-san." 

Jiras smiled happily and bounced out of her room, Valgarv and Gravos following. Sylphiel waited until her door was shut. She lied back in her bed and sighed. After a few seconds she looked over her food and sat up and picked up a fork to eat with. She started with the waffles, dripping them with syrup. She took one bite and closed her eyes in happiness. Maple Syrup was great. 

She then finished the rest of the waffles in a record of one minute and a half. She then ate the fruit cocktail, for Jirras' sake then the sausages. She left the eggs since she wasn't that hungry. She then got up and quickly got dressed and went down the stairs. She carried the whole tray with her. 

"Gravos could you ask Sylphiel if she has seen my-" Valgarv's sentence was cut off when he ran into Sylphiel who was turning the corner. 

"Ah!" Sylphiel cried as she struggled to hold onto the dishes plus keep herself steady. 

"Whoa girl." Valgarv chuckled and took hold of her elbows steadying her. The dishes ended up falling without cracking to the relief to Sylphiel. 

"Ah I'm sorry Valgarv-san. I was just, I uh was just, uh…" Sylphiel looked up into the deep golden eyes of the ancient dragon. 

"I'm sorry Valgarv-san. I was just going to return the dishes to the kitchen before opening the store up." She said softly. 

"You could do that in a minute." He murmured before tilting her chin up with his finger. He then stole a kiss from her parted lips. 

Sylphiel gasped, blinking at Valgarv's actions. She never was really kissed before, maybe a peck on the lips by a crush from when she was little. Her eyes slowly closed and a light blush formed on the bridge of her nose. Valgarv moved his hands down to the small of her back. He uttered a grunt of approval when Sylphiel started to kiss him back. 

Gravos abruptly ended their kiss, popping up in the room.. "Boss? What were say... whoa!" Gravos practically tripped over his feet by the scene. 

Valgarv looked up at Gravos. "Oh that's alright. I'll ask her myself." He smiled one of his half smiles and looked back down at Sylphiel. 

"Have you seen my green purity shirt?" He asked. 

"I-I-In the family room with the folded clothes." She stuttered, her hand slightly covering her mouth. 

"Thanks." Valgarv let her go and led a bewildered Gravos out of the room. Sylphiel waited till she couldn't hear their footsteps and sunk to her knees on the floor.   



	9. Chapter 9 - Striking of a plan

"I can't believe you brought a _dragon_ here Xellos." Zelas Metallium tapped her cigarette against her chair.

"Well Juuo-sama, I didn't know where else to bring here." Xellos answered.

"Why not just leave her there? I mean she would eventually revive herself and I'm sure she'd be delighted to be there rather than here." Zelas replied shaking her head.

Xellos hung his head looking down at the Dragon in his hands. "I suppose you are right." 

"Suppose? I am right!" Zelas exclaimed. "And don't you forget it. Do what you like to her. You could tell me the rest about Hajin and Gaia later." 

"Yes ma'am." Xellos smiled and nodded. He immediately teleported Filia and himself out.

"Xellos is getting soft in his old age." Zelas sighed.

Xellos laid Filia on the canopy bed in one of the 'guest' rooms they had. He chuckled at the thought of Filia's expression when she woke up. But since she was a guest, he would treat her like one, probably to the anger of her. Making sure she was comfortable, he went to find some tea.

Filia woke up, looking up at the black top of the canopy. She blinked a few times, not recognizing where she was. She sniffed the area, but couldn't get an aura. She sat up on the bed, rubbing her forehead from a headache. She stood up and looked around widely. She then gasped remembering what happened.

'What was that I felt surging through me then? She questioned herself. 

"Then I fainted because I could control it… I have this power and I can't control it." She moaned aloud, sinking to her knees. "Saichuro-sama… help me!" 

Xellos frowned watching her. This wasn't good… He wasn't good at helping a crying female let along a crying female dragon! Plus he wanted to learn about this new power of Filia's. Then one of his bright ideas popped in his head. He quickly made himself visible.

"Hi Filia-san!" He exclaimed cheerfully. 

Filia whipped her head around, seeing the mazoku she was trying to ignore for the past days. "Xellos? What are you doing here? Where are we?" Her eyes widened.

"Uh… Wolf Pack Island." Xellos looked at Filia, hoping she didn't get mad.

She wasn't exactly mad. She was angry." What in Ceipheed's name am I doing here!" She screeched.

"Now, now…. It's not that bad." Xellos waved his hands in front of his face.

"Not that bad? Namagomi do you know what could happen to a dragon like myself here!" She yelled.

"Well actually…" He started to say. He didn't get to reply because Filia was whacking him with her mace.

"Namagomi! Baka! Mazoku! Evil!" She screamed. 

"Ahem…" Came a voice from the doorway.

Filia and Xellos both looked up, a sweatdrop appearing behind Xellos' head. "Ah Juuo-sama!" He exclaimed.

"J-J-Juuo-s-s-sama?" Filia fell down flat on her face. "I'm dead." She muttered.

Xellos and Zelas both looked over Filia. Filia sat up and looked at them blinking. "Why am I not dead?" She asked with a chibi face.

"Well no one has killed you yet." Zelas explained.

"If you want to die now, I could have that arranged." Xellos grinned.

"You make me so mad Namagomi!" Filia retorted. Zelas watched the argument go on, surprised at Filia's audacity to call Xellos 'Namagomi'.

"Can we put the love on hold for a moment and work together?" Zelas chuckled, sticking a cigarette in her mouth and lighting it.

It seems you have dealings with old acquaintances of Xellos'." She said.

"Acquaintances? That means you know Hito-san and Rika?" Filia asked.

"Correction! Hajin and Gaia." Xellos smirked. Filia glared at him and Zelas continued.

"Anyway… Hajin is a strong as Xellos is, and Gaia is in between the both of you. So two are at odds, Hajin and Gaia being the stronger couple." Zelas explained.

"Wait! Who said I'm going to work with him!" Filia said.

"Who said I wanted to work with you, lizard lips." Xellos stuck out his tongue, like a lizard, a few times before Zelas stopped him.

"Hold it! Listen Filia. Xellos. You two are going to work. As a team. And I don't want to hear any buts about it. You are going to destroy this evil that dare stand in the way of us!" Zelas said, going through a few Amelia poses.

Xellos looked sick and Filia had stars in her eyes. "You have the latest Slavers manga?" Filia asked.

"Yep… Emily is my favorite, though the villains are cool too." Zelas answered.

"Wow… I always liked Phyli. She and Xellis make a cute couple, dontcha think?" Filia asked dreamily.

"Juuo-sama… please…." Xellos said weakly.

Zelas and Filia looked over at Xellos. "Oh anyway, So you two are going to have to come up with a plan. I don't plan on butting in so you better work well."

Filia looked up at Juuo-sama. "I supposed your write… by the way. Where did you find such lovely bracelets?" She asked.

Xellos sweatdropped. This wasn't working… Filia and Zelas weren't supposed to get along!

A little while later…

"Garlic… crosses… Seasoned Salt? I don't think so, Xellos." Filia crossed out a few things from Xellos's list.

"Well how was I supposed to know?" Xellos asked.

Filia sighed and leaned back on her bed. "You're a mazoku and you are close to 2000 years of age." Filia answered.

"And that's supposed to mean?" Xellos asked raising his eyebrows.

"That you know a lot of stuff, Namagomi!" Filia practically shouted.

"Well don't get mad at me! I suppose you could do better?" Xellos retorted.

"Well… yeah." Filia answered, closing her eyes.

"Then go ahead." Xellos folded his arms and lied back on the bed also.

"Garlic, crosses… light… leeches…" Filia started to doze off. 

"Leeches, Filia?" Xellos asked.

"For blood…sucking." She murmured.

"Blood sucking?" 

"Vampires…. Can't live… without blood. They… especially… like…." Filia then started to snore.

"The especially like what?" Xellos sat up. "Filia now is not the time to sleep." He said a bit angrily.

"Just a few minutes." She muttered.

"But for all I know, Hajin and Gaia could be hatching a plot!" Xellos seemed ready to tear his hair out until he saw the bloodstain that was seeping though the cloth underneath her hand.

"Filia you are hurt! Why didn't you say so?" Xellos started to remove her hand.

"Because I didn't want you to act like you are acting now." Filia snapped, opening her eyes. "I'm applying a healing spell and I need some sleep.

"That is going to take to long. Don't you dragons have a better way?" Xellos sighed and without waiting for an answer he took off his shirt and crawled the little ways over to Filia.

"It'll be just a minute." He told her. Filia was dumbfounded and didn't know what he was doing. She was speechless up until she noticed he was unbuttoning her sweater.

"Hey! Hentai! Pervert! Namagomi!" She screeched w hole number of names.

"Just be still... I'm not going to fair. Just above the wound." Xellos chuckled.

He placed on of his legs on the other side of her, still on his knees. That way he had both of her legs trapped between his. As soon as he exposed the wound, he leaned on her careful not to press his weight on her.

"X-Xellos… Th-This really isn't neces-s-sary." She stuttered, a full blush appearing in her face.

"Shh it'll be over in a minute." Xellos told her.

Filia relaxed underneath him, feeling her pain wipe away and a wonderful feeling spread over her. She felt her wound close up after half a minute and then her pain was gone all together. Xellos then reluctantly got up and rolled off of her. Filia blinked slightly, looking up into his face. Xellos ignored eye contact, turning his face to the side. Filia sat up and placed her hand on his chest.

"I don't care if it's wrong…" She said before softly kissing him.

Xellos's eyes snapped open staring into her face. For once he was shocked. Filia broke it off and smiled at Xellos. She then turned back to the list.

"Ok what did I say? Garlic, Crosses, Leeches..." Filia stopped, making a face. "You are going to have to deal with the leeches... I couldn't deal with it. Do you think we should use flashlights or candles?" 

"Flashlights…" Xellos answered, dazed at Filia's sudden mood change.

AN: In case you didn't get it the Slavers Manga is really the Slayers. Emily is Amelia, Phyli and Xellis = Filia and Xellos.


	10. Chapter 10 - A Date with a Prince

Author's Note: Just a lil' reminder that I don't own any of these characters. Just Hajin/Hito and Gaia/Rika. I always forget to put disclaimers in my fictions. Anyway I was thinking about the time line around this. I have cars and phones and such in here, but I still have magic. **Sighs I always screw up the timelines heehee. Anyway, I'll put an A.N. for the next chapter and it'll be explained. This now concludes my Author's Note. Please R/R! And helpful criticism is welcomed. Flames will be used to heat up tea!**

*************

Sylphiel looked in her wide mirror, for the last time changing her hairstyle. She changed it plenty of time since she went to go get dressed. She didn't want Valgarv to think she looked like a little kid or was trying to act to mature. She sighed and closed her eyes for a minute.

When she remembered the on goings of the day, she blushed. Her kiss with Valgarv's… She put a hand to her mouth, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. He was so close to her… so warm. He smelled good too spite the rough look. She felt a flutter in her stomach as she remembered how soft his lips were against hers. How gently he had been.

Her eyes snapped open, feeling a bit guilty. "What about Gourry-sama? Wasn't I saving myself for him?" She asked herself. "And here I let Valgarv-san take the kiss I wanted to give to Gourry-sama… My first kiss…"

Sylphiel dapped a little bit of pink lipstick on her lips, smiling at her in the mirror. She was certain Valgarv would be impressed. Not one to wear makeup, she only put on lipstick and only a little of it. She frowned slightly, thinking of the kiss again. She wondered what it meant to Valgarv. 

She then sighed and stood up and looked back at her mirror. Tonight was a time for fun and smiles. Not frowning. She could worry about that later. She picked up her powder blue purse that matched the dress she spent so much time fixing. She giggled, thinking of herself as Cinderella. Fixing up such an old dress. She twirled around one good time. It definitely didn't look old now.

She took her purse with her gloved hand and walked out of her door and down the stairs.  Reaching the middle of the stairs, she saw Valgarv waiting for her a disarming grin on his face. She smiled and blushed, feeling like a high school girl going to her prom.

"Hey Sylphiel… you look gorgeous." He told her as he took her hand and led her to the car that was waiting.

"A, Ah Thank you, Valgarv-san." Sylphiel replied.

Upon arriving at the place, a few minutes later, Sylphiel was starting to get nervous. Val noticed, for she started to squeeze his hand. "You don't go out much?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well I'm not used to a lot of people…" Sylphiel answered softly. Living in a small town could do that to you.

"Then we would have to change that wouldn't we?" Val smiled at her. Before she could reply, they were surrounded by plenty of young policewoman.

"Hi Valgarv-sama!" They all squealed. Valgarv twitched, but smiled at the girls anyway. "Hello ladies. No date tonight?" He asked, hoping they would say yes.

"Well yes, but we were hoping to get a dance from you tonight!" One of them babbled. During this time Sylphiel backed away from the crowd, thinking she would suffocate from the fangirls.

"Well, Well… Seems like my date is all over your date… so would you care to dance?" A well-mannered voice was heard from behind Sylphiel. She turned around quickly, her hair lightly hitting him in the face. 

"Oh! S-Sorry!" She exclaimed.

The blonde grinned. "All I ask if you would care to dance?" He asked, a charming smile and his hand taking her hand.

"Uh... Ok…"She said, letting him lead her onto the dance floor. 

From across the room, Valgarv forced a smile, at one of the young police-in-training. He sighed, wondering if these girls would ever, if ever become police. He was about to respond to something that someone said, when he noticed Sylphiel wasn't still latched on his arm. When did she leave anyway? He scanned the room for her, which was hard to do considering the amount of people. 

Catching a glimpse of her and the handsome man with her ticked him off. He pushed his way through his group and went through the crowd of dancers. When he reached their side, he gritted his teeth and asked stiffly: "Mind if I cut in?"

Sylphiel looked up and blinked a few times. "It's up to the lady..." her dancing partner replied smoothly.

"Ah... No I don't mind..." She answered. Val all but kicked the man out of the way.

"What the hell are you doing on the dance floor with a bastard like him?" He growled, gripping her hand a bit too tightly.

"Valgarv-san... my hand." She winced.

Valgarv loosened it but didn't lose the scowl. "You didn't answer my question."

"Well, Valgarv-san, you were talking to those girls over there and Hajin-san asked me to dance." She replied softly.

"Hajin-san?" He raised his eyebrows with a smirk. "What a bastard... He doesn't seem all there."

Sylphiel said nothing, looking off to the side with a slight frown. Val, noticing this, wondered if she was going to cry. Noticing she didn't look up, and only frowned deeper, he decided he better do something. Those eyes could make anyone bend over backwards for her.

"Oi... Hey Sylphiel. I'm sorry, ok? I just... was a bit... er... jealous, ok? Hey Sylphiel you listening? Oi!" Valgarv snapped on of his fingers in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry! I was just watching those ants go back and forth from the food to that room back there. Police aren't very tidy are they?" Sylphiel smiled.

"Huh? That's it..." He sweatdropped, thinking why he went through all that. In the corner someone smirked. (Author's Note: Wow... someone smirked)

That Sylphiel girl was way too easy... Consider Xellos and Filia both, eliminated.

*************

"I don't think Zellas-sama keeps garlic back here..." Xellos mumbled as he and Filia stumbled their way in the dark.

"We still need to check... She may have some left over from something." Filia insisted.

"Whatever..." Xellos kicked a pebble in the dark, damp underground cave.

"Aha! I smell it... see Xellos? It did turn out after all!" 

"Er Filia... you might want to watch out for that..." Xellos was interrupted by a scream and a thud. "...Cockroach..."

Filia latched on to Xellos's back, shivering and burying her face in his hair. "Take it away! Make it leave! Please? Get it! Kill it! Stomp on it! Make it go away!!!" She cried.

"Eh? Filia what's wrong?" Xellos blinked, wondering if this really was the Filia he was used to.

"C-C-Cockroach! GET IT!" Filia screeched. At this the cockroach skittled off with a sweatdrop. Why are cockroaches always hated?

"Err… Filia. It's gone." Xellos nudged the crying/shivering girl, causing her to slowly lookup, her eyes watery.

"Really?" Filia slowly got down, peeking out from behind him. She slowly regained her composure with sigh.

"Well! I didn't know you were so scared of roaches! To think Ryuuzoku where so weak." Xellos tsked, shaking his head in a teasing manner.

Filia glared at Xellos waving her hands. "Well! Everyone has something they are afraid of!" She huffed, her face red.

"Not me!" Xellos grinned, waving his index finger.

"Oh! IS that how it is?" Filia inquired, an evil grin on her face. "How about I go through Amelia's 'Life is Super Duper Wonderful' song? Or was it Life is Very Super Wonderful? Nooo… I think it was Life is Very Wonderful…" Filia continued to go one with a teasing hint to her voice.

"Fi-Filia… Please stop." Xellos mumbled out from his twitching position on the floor. He really needed to throw up.

"Oh? To think Mazoku where so weak." Filia tsked, mimicking is earlier manner.

"Hit me with your mace, please?" Xellos said, still twitching on the ground.

"Well… If I didn't need your help I wouldn't do this but…" Filia flipped her dress, bringing out her mace. She bashed him to the nearest wall, causing a big round dent in the wall.

"Ah! Thanks Filia!" Xellos said happily, jumping up 100% better.

"Right, right. Just come on so we can get this over with. Hito-san… well Hajin and Gaia might be trying something even now." Filia said, her mode changing to one of seriousness.

"Right…" Xellos followed her along to get the garlic.

*************

"Wow! I didn't know so many people would be here!" Sylphiel's cheeks where flushed from dancing to such upbeat songs in ballroom style. Valgarv chuckled and would have replied but Valgarv's Group of Giggling Gals where on their way to the couple again.

"Valgarv-sama!"  The one, who was obviously the leader, squealed. Her long aqua green hair matched Valgarv's though her eyes were a dull yellow while his bright gold.

She tugged on Valgarv's sleeve, leaning close to him. "You promised to give me a dance tonight!" She whined.

"Don't you all have dates tonight?" Valgarv asked again, slightly irritated. Sylphiel was watching the girl, slightly angry that Valgarv let the girl hang off of him.

The way the green haired girl's mouth curved in a cruel smirk was reminding Sylphiel of someone she used to know.

"Gaia?!" Sylphiel gasped out, taking a step back.

"Oh Sylphiel! I didn't recognize you without your father tagging along behind you. Oh and of course that bear that you held everywhere." Gaia's eyebrows twitched, turning and noticing the other girl.

"What are you doing here?" Sylphiel asked, her soft and gentle voice rising.

"What? Now I can't go in the same town you are in?" Gaia asked tauntingly.

"Surprising to see you at a 'Police' ball… not the type of place a trouble maker like you would go!" Sylphiel replied. 

"Surprising to see you without that blonde ding-a-ling that you love so much." Gaia threw back at her.

Sylphiel flushed at the mention of Gourry, grabbing on to Valgarv's hand. "Excuse me but Valgarv-san and I where about to dance." 

Sylphiel took the bewildered Valgarv's hand and ushered him into the crowd of dancing couples. After about 30 seconds of stiff dancing from Sylphiel and silence from the both of them, Valgarv cut the ice and spoke.

"Would you like to leave now, Sylphiel?" Valgarv questioned.

"Eh?" Sylphiel looked up at Valgarv and blinked. She hadn't realized she was being so quiet. "Oh… I'm sorry, Valgarv-san. I didn't mean to… I mean…" Sylphiel flushed a deep red, not wanting to bring up her past in front of Valgarv.

"It's ok Sylphiel… Come on. I'll take you home." Valgarv replied softly. Sylphiel looked down at her feet, allowing him to lead her out of the crowd.

'Home… Was this really where she belonged?' She questioned herself.

*************

"Filia…. We haven't all day. Who knows where Hajin and Gaia are going off to."? Xellos whined, chibi-ly flying around Filia.

"Wait Xellos… I need to contact Val and Sylphiel. Make sure they are alright." Filia scolded the impatient mazoku.

"But Filiaaaaa…." Xellos whined. He wandered off a little ways, going off to find something to bother.

"Come on… Answer already…" Filia muttered in the phone.

Meanwhile at the Ul Copt residence, Sylphiel and Valgarv had just entered the house, Sylphiel switching on the lights.

"I had fun, Valgarv-san… I really did." Sylphiel reassured him.

"Yeah well… if you… that is… if you really need… well…" Valgarv looked off at the ceiling, a blush appearing over the bridge of his nose.

"Youcantalktomeifyoureallyneedsomeone…" He mumbled out.

"Thanks, Valgarv-san." Sylphiel smiled; glad he didn't press her about anything. The telephone ringing interrupted them.

'Ruin the mood why dontcha!' Valgarv thought silently. "Yo." He said into the phone.

"Valgarv? Oh thankfully you are all right. Where is Sylphiel? Jirras and Gravos? Is everyone ok?" Filia's relieved voice came over the phone.

"Sylphiel is right here. Jirras and Gravos should be in their rooms as usual." Valgarv replied, confused. He motioned for Sylphiel to go check on them. "Why?"

"A small difficulty that I can't explain right now. Xellos and I both are caught up in it so Xellos will be arriving home with me." Filia told him.

"I see… Seems like difficulty is everywhere." Valgarv muttered.

"What was that? You having problems?" Filia's mother mode kicked in.

"Nah… Sylphiel is. Seems like a girl from her past is showing up causing a bit of trouble here. Remember that girl Gaia? She works with me." Valgarv told her.

"Gaia! Listen Valgarv. Keep Sylphiel Gravos and Jirras by you at all times. Be on guard and Xellos and I will be there as soon as possible. Arm yourself with something against vampires. Do you understand?" Filia's voice suddenly went firm, something telling Valgarv to listen to her.

"Uh… Yeah…"Valgarv replied, curious to what she was saying. 

"Thought it may not help as much, have Jirras prepare some guns with silver bullets in them." Filia ordered.

"Right…" Valgarv was slightly distracted, wondering why Sylphiel hadn't return yet. That was when he heard her scream.

*Cliffhanger!*


	11. Chapter 11 - Author's Note

Filia M.'s Author's Note.

I've put cars, police, telephones and many other things into the Slayers world. So I've been wondering why I didn't just make it AU? Sooooo I pondered on this for a while and came up with this. Everyone is in the outside world. Since the outside and the inside world are both different, I decided this can fly by.

They have amusement parks, trains, guns and such in the outside world (See Slayers TRY), so why not telephones and police? So I'm saying this world is much more advanced in some ways, but they don't use as much magic, k? Please tell me what you think! Also! Any ideas for a title? I'm starting to call this fic Untitled… . So any ideas will be much appreciated. A need for a faithful Proofreader/Idealist is welcomed also.


	12. Chapter 12 - A turn for the better... or...

"What was that? You having problems?" Filia's mother mode kicked in.

"Nah… Sylphiel is. Seems like a girl from her past is showing up causing a bit of trouble here. Remember that girl Gaia? She works with me." Valgarv told her.

"Gaia! Listen Valgarv. Keep Sylphiel Gravos and Jirras by you at all times. Be on guard and Xellos and I will be there as soon as possible. Arm yourself with something against vampires. Do you understand?" Filia's voice suddenly went firm, something telling Valgarv to listen to her.

"Uh… Yeah…"Valgarv replied, curious to what she was saying. 

"Thought it may not help as much, have Jirras prepare some guns with silver bullets in them." Filia ordered.

"Right…" Valgarv was slightly distracted, wondering why Sylphiel hadn't return yet. 

That was when he heard her scream. "Sylphiel!" Valgarv exclaimed, throwing the phone down and running up the stairs in a sprint.

"Val? Val what's wrong?" Filia asked in fright. She had heard the faint scream of Sylphiel's over the phone and when Valgarv didn't reply her heart was pounding a mile a minute.

She hung up the phone, turning to Xellos who was flying around the room on his staff. "I'm a warlock! Watch me fly! I'm a warlock! Watch me fly! I'm a…." He was interrupted by mace-sama.

"XELLOS! CAN'T YOU BE SERIOUS JUST ONCE?!" Filia screeched.

"Calm down Filia. So is everything ok? Can we go on our merry journey now?" Xellos asked sarcastically.

"No, everything is not ok..." Filia murmured. 

"Something is up at my place and Val, Sylphiel, Gravos and Jirras are in the middle of it. It seems Val and Sylphiel met up with Gaia and maybe Hajin at a party and when I called about it Sylphiel went to go check on Jirras and Gravos and I was explaining to Val about things and then Sylphiel screamed and Val ran off and I'm not sure what's going on!" Filia's explanation turned to babbling and then to whining.

"Filia… calm down. Look… for all we know it's probably just a snake that Sylphiel saw and Gaia could be anyone!" Xellos reasoned.

"Yeah but how many Gaia's do we know with Green hair and dull yellow eyes?!" Filia freaked.

"She could have dyed her hair." Xellos replied.

"Right Xellos... and it's a coincidence that she wears her hair in the same style and is in MY home town?" Filia's teeth were gritted as she threw up her hands in defeat. "Fine! Have it you're way. I'm going off to save Val and the rest of them." She stomped off, her hair waving behind her madly.

"My, my you do have a delightful attitude, Filia!" Xellos grinned, teleporting after her.

*************

"Sylphiel! Jirras! Gravos!" Valgarv practically destroyed the door when he opened it to reveal an empty room. He dashed down the hall, this time breaking the door to Jirras's room.

His eyes widened in horror to what he saw. Jirras and Gravos hanging from the wall, vines holding them up, thorns digging slowly into their skin. They both were unconscious, obviously putting up a struggle before becoming like that. He lifted his hand, magical knives cutting off the vines that strapped them. He applied a healing spell to the both of them.

Getting up, Valgarv's eyes roamed the room for Sylphiel, not finding her there. 

"Val…garv-san… Help…" Sylphiel's weak voice came throughout the room. 

"Sylphiel! Where are you?!" Valgarv shouted, wearing a battle stance. Laughter was heard through the room, both male and female.

Gaia appeared before Valgarv, snaking her arms around his neck. "Ancient Dragon, eh? Oh? And a bit a mazoku… tasty!" She giggled, tracing a finger down his cheek.

Valgarv growled, eyes wide open. "Gaia!" He spat out.

"Valgarv my dear upperclassman. I'm a bit hungry…" Gaia taunted, bearing her fangs. She walked slowly over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning close. Valgarv growled again trying to move from his frozen position. 

"Can't move, love? Maybe it's because I've frozen you, hmm?" She licked the side of his neck, making a trail that connected to the other side.

"Where is Sylphiel…?" Valgarv's voice was low and quite angry. 

"The human girl?" Gaia asked curiously. "Tell me… what are your feelings for her?" 

At that very moment, Sylphiel appeared a few ways across from them. Like Gravos and Jirras, she had vines strapped around her, keeping her from moving. "Val… garv…" Sylphiel murmured.

Hajin appeared behind her, a cruel smile spread across his face. "Come on Valgarv… why are you hesitating? Why not just kill us and save the girl?" He taunted. Hajin lifted his hand in the air and squeezed his fist shut, causing Sylphiel's vines to tighten, the thorns piercing her skin.

Valgarv shut his eyes tight over Sylphiel's screams as if trying to block something out of his head.

_"Peace! We want to live in peace!" "Your name will now be Valgarv!" "Valgarv-san! If you smile more often to people you don't know, everyone won't be so suspicious of your dark characteristics." "Valgarv-sama!" "Anything you say, Valgarv-sama!" "See… if you if you do a lot of good deeds, people won't suspect you of bad deeds!" "Val! Lunch is ready!"_

All different sayings where running through Valgarv's head, though the one he heard most was the screams of the ancient's and a baby's cry. He felt as if he were reliving the murder of the ancients. His eyes turned a glazed gold, his arms sprouting like an ancient dragon.

Before Gaia could do anything, he reached over and grabbed her by the neck. Holding her in a chokehold in both astral and natural world. "Ho-How could you cut out my magic?!" She gasped out.

"Bring Sylphiel to me now." He said, seemingly unemotional.

Hajin, obviously thinking this was amusing, opened his hand and closed it a few times, causing Sylphiel to shut her eyes tight as if trying to block out the pain. "Oh… so you have mazoku power left and think you can rule don't you?" He asked Valgarv.

"Hmm… here's something you should ponder on. The reason you and your girlfriend are in this dilemma is because of Filia and Xellos both! A Golden dragon and a Mazoku…" Hajin said with a grin.

*************

Filia flew at her fastest high in the air, Her wings pointed and her face serious. Xellos was teleporting in and out everyone few minutes. "My house… I'm not sensing it all." Filia told Xellos seriously when he teleported in.

"I could have told you that a few minutes ago…" Xellos replied.

"WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU?!" Filia screeched. 

"Calm down Filia… I wasn't sure yet. Anyway I need to warn you of some things first." Xellos replied with a laugh before switching to a serious voice for the latter sentence.

"Eh? That Hajin and Gaia are vampires and they are made of both Ryuuzoku and Mazoku which allows them to erase their aura and that they gain power from both good and bad emotions which causes them to be more powerful than most mazoku and Ryuuzoku? That having been said, if you remain emotionless then you will have a chance at beating them, though what I would like to know is why they have no weaknesses." Filia's ramble went to a muse.

Xellos blinked (if you can do that with your eyes closed) and raised his eyebrows. "Well… I didn't know you were so smart!" 

"I saw a telling on vampires at the carnival. Mashinryu was what they called them, I believe. They got both the powers of both good and evil!" Filia mused.

Xellos was now flying beside her leisurely. "But think about it, Filia… They've got both the powers good and evil. If you plan it right you can cause their powers to clash. It already takes a lot of strength to keep it from not clashing." 

"But if they've already lived with good and evil energy running through their body, the what will be their weakness?" Filia asked.

"Easy! We feed them negative energy so the dark power starts to take over. Since the light power doesn't like that it'll start fighting for control!" 

"Alright… then what's the plan?" Filia asked. Xellos grinned, "Thought you'd never ask!" He replied

*************

"My you do have delightful emotions…" Hajin grinned at Valgarv's expression "To think we are so similar… what a pity!" 

"Hajin…." Gaia broke off from Valgarv's hold, stumbling over to her fellow comrades side. Hajin's eyes narrowed, not realizing Valgarv hurt her so much.

"Son of a-!" He was cut off by two figures appearing, both with matching auras, gold and black mixed. Before anyone could say anything, Filia and Xellos both grabbed hands and lifted them to the sky.

Valgarv took the hint and quickly got Sylphiel from their clutches, taking her to safety behind a shield. Filia's eyes were expressing pain, but kept them closed as she and Xellos began to chant an old yet useful spell. Though this would most likely work, she was allowing negative energy to run loose through her body. Being the holy person that she was caused a lot of pain.

"Making a dragon become a temporary mazoku… what do you have up your sleeve, Xellos?" Hajin growled. Valgarv looked up at this, wondering what Hajin meant.

"That is a secret, as you know." Xellos grinned. "Why don't you go ahead and try to attack Filia now?"

He gestured to Filia who was beside him. Her eyes were pure blue and her fangs extended. She smirked at both Gaia and Hajin, daring them to attack her. Valgarv's eyes narrowed at this… Was what Hajin said about Filia, true? Was she really now a temporary mazoku?

A.N. Tune in to find out! Also R/R!!__


End file.
